OneShot: Rain
by Varan-wolf-hanyou
Summary: A little one shot with Hie and my OC from K.L. The Elemental. Rita find Hiei sitting alone outside during a storm and has some things to say to him.


Varan: Hello! I thought up a little one-shot and figured that it wouldn't hurt to post it.  
Kurama: What about your other stories?  
Varan: I'll get to them. Kurama::looking over Varan's notebook: Does Hiei know you wrote this?  
Varan: Uh...nope not yet.  
Kurama: I figured as much. If he did he would have burned this already.  
Varan: Yeah I know. That's why I didn't tell him. I think Rita knows though.  
Kurama:...You'd better start running then.  
Varan: I'm sure I'll be fine. Well, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, but I do own Rita so no stealing!

If anyone ever wanted to find Hiei, the best time to do so was on a rainy day. There would always be one patch of land where the rain wouldn't fall, no matter how hard it poured from the clouds. This time, the patch was in a tree near Genkai's temple. The fire demon was lounging in his usual perch with both of his natural eyes closed, listening to the thunder that was some distance away. Anyone who happened by would think he was asleep, but unluckily for Hiei, it wasn't just anyone who found him.  
"Hi-kun! Why are you sitting out here in the rain?" Even though it was rather difficult for anyone to sleep when they're being pestered by an energetic wind demoness, Hiei made sure not to open his eyes or respond. He hoped that if he stayed that way long enough, Rita would get bored and leave him alone. He realized that that wasn't going to happen as she shook his shoulder. "Hi-kun! C'mon, I know you're awake"  
"Go away onna," Hiei ordered finally. Rita floated closer using her wind powers and shook him harder. "Why don't you come inside Hi-kun? It's a lot warmer in the temple," she suggested. Hiei opened his eyes to glare at her and snatched her wrist off of his shoulder.  
"Stop." He released her and looked away. "The cold doesn't effect me, so why don't you go bother the detective or something?" Rita pouted and tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder.  
"Yusuke went on a date with Keiko," she told him. "And everyone else is busy." Hiei grunted and closed his eyes once more.  
"Then go find something else to do." Rita sighed and floated onto a branch near his, sitting on it in a cross legged position. She just sat there in an uncharacteristic silence. The silence stretched until Hiei began to worry in spite of himself and cracked one eye open to see if she was still there. He closed it quickly when he saw that she was watching him intently. A few minutes later, she decided to break the uneasy silence between them.  
"You know, you don't have to separate yourself from everyone," she told him. "We all care about you and get really worried when you do stuff like this. Yukina-chan especially." Hiei flinched slightly at the mention of Yukina, and Rita noticed. "Hiei"  
"There's no reason she should care about me," he muttered. Rita giggled.  
"You can be so dense sometimes Hiei. Why wouldn't she care about her twin brother?" Hiei's eyes snapped open and his head swung around to face her. He was so surprised that he didn't notice that she had stopped using her nick name for him.  
"Who told you that," he growled, fixing her with his nastiest glare. The unaffected wind demoness tsked loudly.  
"Oh come on! It's so obvious! You have similar scents, and look alike to boot! Kuwabara's the only one dumb enough not to notice!" Hiei scowled and looked away.  
"Hn." Rita rolled her eyes.  
"That's what you always say. Damn it Hiei, for once in your life can't you just say what you really feel"  
"I don't feel anything," he replied. "Feelings only make you weak, and I did away with them long ago"  
"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes"  
"What nonsense are you spouting now," the fire demon snapped. Rita met his eyes squarely.  
"Your eyes," she repeated. "When I look into them, I can see what you really feel. You're scared, and angry, and most of all you're lonely. You act distant to keep from being hurt, but all you really want is for someone to care about you." Hiei forcefully tore his eyes away.  
"Ridiculous," he muttered. Rita smiled and floated over to his branch so that she was hovering in front of his face.  
"It is not! It's all true, you're just too stubborn to open your eyes and see that there are people out there who care about you!" She grinned suddenly and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Some care more than you could imagine." She laughed at the dumbstruck look on Hiei's face and flew off towards Genkai's temple. Hiei blinked once. Twice. Slowly he reached up to rub his now slightly pink cheek, all the while keeping his eyes on the retreating wind demoness. "Hn. Baka onna." He let his hand drop and carefully stood before heading toward the temple as well, dodging around rain drops as he went.

Kurama: That was rather short Varan.  
Varan: Yeah, but it was cute ne? Kurama: Yes, but I think you made Hiei a bit out of character.  
Varan: Eh, maybe...:ear twitches suddenly:...uh oh.  
:Hiei appears out of no where, holding his katana:  
Hiei: ONNA!  
Varan: SHIT::runs away from the angry fire demon: Now Hiei, let's not be hasty!  
Kurama: -- It seems she's forgotten that he can't hurt her here. Ah well, it's probably better to let Hiei vent his anger a little. :smiles charmingly: See you next time readers. 


End file.
